AS NOT SEEN IN: THE SERIES, PT 3
by foxdvd
Summary: Bits and pieces of behind the scenes thoughts and actions for Season 3.
1. Cracked

**A/N: ** Let's start by addressing the obvious. There's part one and now I'm starting part three. Cannon dictates that a part two should go in between. That'll have to wait until the DVD comes out, as I only have 8 or so episodes downloaded. All I can tell you is that it'll come, later more than sooner, but it'll come.

For those of you who haven't read the first part (and you really should, even if I say so myself) this story is a collection of vignettes, based on dialogue and/or scenes from each episode, giving us a glimpse into what our characters are thinking/feeling. Every now and then I throw in something that wasn't there (but should have been!).

Apologies if the dialogue is not 100 accurate. The download version I got doesn't have close caption, so it's just me, my headphones and my aging hearing sense. Enjoy!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why am I here?"

Honestly, Bones, I don't know what pains me more: the fact that you asked that question or the way you asked it…

"You used to like to come out to the field…"

Used to. A lot. Actually bugged me to let you do it. Went anyway when I didn't let you. I used to think that maybe it was because of me and not because of the cases; that you really liked to spend time with me. Now… now I'm not so sure…

"You in the lab, me out here in the field… we're not working to our full symbiotic potential…"

I'm desperate, Bones, so help me here, please. I hate having to plead, but it that's what it takes… humor hasn't helped, screwing up scientific data on purpose hasn't helped, throwing psychological terms from Gordon hasn't helped…

"It seems as if you don't want to work with me anymore…"

Full frontal attack; I'm holding my breath…

"I work with you…"

Bullshit!!!

"You know what I mean, Bones…"

And if you don't, you ought to. Neither one of us is stupid, so I don't know how much longer you think you can prolong this. I say three months is long enough…

XxxxX

"This is good! This is the first time you've called me in weeks…"

And I don't mean just work-related. Everything changed after Vegas, after you almost died in that car… I thought that after Sully we were okay again, but now… I simply don't know.

XxxxX

"But, you see how this is? Us working together? Very symbiotic…"

See if you can ignore IT this time around...

"You've said that already. What is it? The word of the day?"

I love your sarcastic persona, but not when it's focusing on me.

"I'd like you to be there when I question the girlfriend…"

I know I said I wouldn't beg, but I can't talk with you in here and you won't talk to me out there…

"I can't. I found microscopic grit embedded in the skull."

What the fuck…????

"Microscopic grit!? That's Hodgins' territory!"

Oh, you've gone too far now, Temperance. Way. Too. Fucking. Far.

"Yes! And Hodgins works for me so that makes it my territory…"

Temperance Brennan, you are coming with me whether you like it or not, so help me God…

"Take Angela"

Fuck off, Cam. Whose side are you on now???

XxxX

"When I out your old man in jail you said you understood…"

Ok. We'll start over. From the top. Is my putting your dad in jail what's made you keep me at an arm's length?

"Don't start again, Booth. We'll be together as soon as I replace Zack…"

Okay, so not your dad. I'll work this as if I were one of your squints. So far, all the evidence points to Zack. Why? Hell if I know, but I'll figure that one out as well, sooner or later.

XxxxX

"I think you're mad at me, subconsciously"

Squint approach didn't work. I'll try Gordon's this time around.

"What?! I don't believe in that!"

Why I am not surprised?

"Well, something's changed between us; you could at least admit that so we could figure it out."

That's my equivalent of mature adult dealing with issues in a rational manner, neatly tied up in a peace offering. Gordon would be proud of me. Hell, even Angela would be proud of me!

"Well, I would, yes, if I actually believed anything has changed…"

And THAT is your equivalent of a vacation on the Nile…

XxxxX

"Why the eyes closed?"

Of all the questions you could ask, you sure know how to pick the hard ones, don't you?

"I thought we were going to get blown up"

That's my answer for the record and I'll stand by it in any court of law. The truth? I didn't want to see your face so close to mine. It was difficult enough as it was feeling your body under mine, I didn't need the added temptation of your mouth a mere inch away. Want more truth? I didn't want you reading all this in my eyes. Does it answer your question?

XxxxX

"Why are you surprised?"

HUH???

"Wait… are you serious? I've been trying to get you out of the lab since Zack left…"

And that was… what? Three months ago?

"Well, Zack is back so here I am."

"That simple?"

You're one lousy liar, Bones. If I wanted to make your life difficult I'd start by asking how Zack's return has made Hodgins capable of working without your supervision when it comes to identifying grit, or how are all the bones going to be sorted out by themselves when two days ago you needed 7 people to do it. But I won't do it. I'm way too happy to have you here to risk it. But annoy me once and every single excuse you conjured will come crashing down on you… with a vengeance.

XxxxX

"You weren't upset because Zack was gone"

"Yes I was!"

"Yeah, but you were more upset over the fact that I let him go in the first place…"

So this has nothing to do with your father or Zack or what happened between us. This all boils down to me betraying you by letting you be abandoned all over again.

Oh, Bones… do you really think I'd harm you on purpose?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: ** I'll try to be posting each episode before the next one airs. Please notice the usage of the word "try". It might be important down the road…


	2. Blow Up

**A/N: **"The Soccer Mom in The Mini-Van" had Temperance written all over it…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Why do you care about my relationship with my father, Booth? You were only too happy to arrest him and put him in prison…"

"Oh look Bones, it's not about being happy, okay? It's about doing my job…"

I know you're just doing your job, Booth. It's not your fault that my father is a criminal and we work in law enforcement. You did what you had to do, and that's that. But that doesn't mean I want to talk about it, and you don't seem to understand that. No, you don't seem to WANT to understand that. And the only way to stop you from asking all those questions I'd much rather ignore is to play the guilty card. I'm sorry I have to do it. I don't want to do it. But there's no other way to stop you from asking, and if you don't ask, then I can pretend it is not happening. Sorry, Booth, but I really don't want to think about it. Not now. Maybe not ever.

XxxxX

"A good father would occasionally allow his child to win"

"I don't believe in encouraging all that self-esteem crap. You wanna win? Earn it. You know that nobody is going to hand you anything…"

What kind of man takes advantage of his own kid like that? Booth would certainly never do that to his own son. Not that it's any of my business how they handle their father-son relationship, but he's the only example of a father I have around, that's close enough for me to base my knowledge and observations on. If my father had loved Russ or me the way Booth loves Parker he'd never had left us. I know Booth would rather die than loose his kid…

I can rationalize it as much as I want, and I can try to hide behind my observations of a man I consider to be a good father and measure Max against them, knowing before hand he's going to come out looking pretty bad. But deep down, truth is, I think the same way he does. My father, not Booth. Everything I have today I've earned it through hard work and discipline and nothing has ever been handed to me, or achieved the easy way out. So maybe, in a way, I'm a truly my father's daughter…

XxxxX

"It's not like I ever really had a father, you know, Max was gone for years…"

"Okay, this is what I know. I know that Nash girl would do anything to spend one more day with her mother. I'm sure you'd feel the same way if something happened to your father…"

Why does Booth have to say such things? Why can't he understand that if I'm purposely avoiding the usage of the phrase "my father", thus using Max instead to name that man, it is because I'm trying to put an emotional distance between the two of us so I can remain objective, so I don't have to think? Booth should know better, he's the one that loves all that psychology mumble-jumble I don't understand…

And don't give me that crap about me not knowing what Celia Nash is going through. Every day, for fifteen years, I asked for a chance to spend one more day with my parents. She's had it easy; she knows exactly who her parents were and where are they now. I didn't have that comfort. So don't talk to me about how I feel about my father, Booth…

XxxxX

"I got caught so that I could be with you. I was hoping you'd meet me half-way…"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Even if this is Booth's doing, I certainly wouldn't be here if I didn't want to. I have better things to do back at the lab. I have a novel that's waiting for its next chapter. I have a life out there, even if you don't believe it.

And don't try to play the "poor me" card. You got caught because you committed a crime. It's as simple as that.

XxxxX

"Is that why you finally apologized?"

"What?"

"To use me? Maybe you'd like to alter evidence now, that way I can join the family business…"

"How can you think that?"

"I don't know Max. Maybe because I seem to pass in and out of your life when it's most convenient, maybe because you built your whole career using your considerable charms to manipulate people…"

I'm so angry. At him, for using me and my wish for a normal family to get him what he wants. At me, for letting the worst of my emotions get to me. At life, for being so unfair and putting father and daughter on opposite sides of the wall, with no safe middle ground between us.

I'm even mad at Booth, for forcing me to have these meetings. If it weren't totally irrational I'd place all the blame on him and ignore how unfair it is to blame him in the first place…

XxxxX

"No, no. Some things break and you can't put them back together again, that's just the way it is. I was fine on my own Max, I was just fine."

I know that's a lie. I know that I've never been fine. And I also know that evidence will put back things together again sooner or later, it's all a matter of placing all the facts side by side until it all comes together in a meaningful way.

So sad you and I Max are no set of bones…

XxxxX

"I'm not sure I want a father who's always keeping score"

"Yeah… sounds like you are, too"

"You know what? You're right… this is none of your business"

Why do you keep pushing, Booth? Why is it so important to you that I am in good terms with my father? Why do you always have to keep playing knight in shinning armor, trying to right all the wrongs in the world?

So what if I want to keep score? He left me! I have a right to be angry and mad and upset and want nothing to do with him and… and…

I want my father back, Booth. But I don't know how to stop from keeping score.

XxxxX

"If I was conducting an objective experiment on my father, observing his behavior I'd have to conclude that he loves me."

"Why? What happened?"

"We played cards"

"Cool"

"I killed him"

"Good for you"

You know what, Bones? I might be soused up real bad, but I can tell when you're happy. And you're happy. And I'm happy that you're happy. Because deep down I knew that by pushing you to talk to Max I was doing the right thing. Sure, you're both more stubborn than a pair of old mules who refuse to leave the stable, but love conquers everything, Bones. Especially the kind of love that runs between fathers and daughters and I was counting on the fact that sooner or later you'd both realize it and fold.

Ahhhh… haven't gotten this giddy in a long time. Damn, feels good, too. Did ya know you make a comfy pillow, Bones? You're soft. Tee-hee. Soft bones. Oh man. I need another coffee. Or two. Your smile is also soft. Gee, love it when you smile at me like that. Makes me wanna kiss you…

There… soft kiss on the soft lips on the soft smile of my soft Bones. I know you think I'm trashed and I wont' remember doing this and that's why you let me kiss you just now.

Actually… I was counting on that…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: **Please don't tell me I was the only one who thought that last scene was so darn cute and it had "kiss" written all over it!


	3. Roped In

**A/N**: All that sex talk… muse found it hard to keep this at a T rating!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Is this some kind of a sex thing?"

Tell me we're not back to the fluffy pink handcuffs and the kinky games, please…

"How do you get there so quickly?"

Isn't it self-explanatory, Bones?

"The man said "fantasy", I just made the leap"

Please don't give me that look. I'm not a pervert, you know. It' just that "fantasy" goes from Disneyland to sex fiend in the course of your early teen years. No adult would hear the word and assume we're discussing lovable creatures with sweet voices… so don't look at me if I'm a pervert…

XxxxX

"This isn't about the horses. It's about a dominant versus a submissive balance of power; a variation of sadomasochism"

I don't want to know how you know all that stuff. I know you read a lot. I refuse to believe you got the knowledge from any other source.

"Those people are eating from thralls. Do you think that's sexy?"

Please, dear God, don't let her say yes. I could never look at her the same way, and I don't think I'd manage much if I can't look at her on a daily basis.

"Fetishism is a way of indulging in sexual activity without actually engaging emotionally with the other person as a fully formed human being…"

Mumble jumble, yadda, yadda, yadda. Bottom line, you talk the talk but you don't walk the walk. I think I'm relieved.

"Well, sex is all about engaging. If you don't want to engage you just stay home and… you know…"

Why is it that I have no problem discussing sex with anyone but you? I feel like a bumbling sixteen year old when the subject comes up between us… having to resort to euphemisms is a tad degrading, and I'm fervently hoping you caught my drift, cause I don't think I'm up to explaining it to you just now…

"There are masturbation fetishes, often involving woman's shoes or other…"

Beware what you wish for… I could do without all that information, Bones, really. Just a simple "I know what you mean" or better yet, a nod with your head would have sufficed. There really wasn't a need for you to give me more than that…

"Can we just talk to Mr. Ed's mistress, dominatrix, whatever?"

I think I spoke too soon. You couldn't possibly consider me a pervert. More like a big, boring oaf, judging by the condescending look you're giving me. I don't know if the idea of you knowing so much about sexual deviations is a turn on or not…

XxxxX

"Why are you being so judgmental?"

Now it's ME who's been judgmental? Isn't that like the pot calling the kettle black?

"When you turn someone into an object of sexual pleasure, it's wrong."

And I don't care how you go about objectifying people. That's something you simply don't do. I may walk on the side of womanizer now and then, but even the occasional one night stands in my life were treated like women, never like an object…

XxxxX

"This is not normal, okay? This is…"

This is depraved, immoral, indecent and the furthest thing from love I've ever encountered. Not to mention the hugest turn off in my life.

"It's what, Booth?"

I observe you for a moment, trying to decide if your interest lies on my opinion or on the matter at hand.

"You're not interested in… ah…?"

Back to being a bumbling idiot, I know. But I prefer coming across as an idiot than try to have this conversation in a serious manner with a serious… uh… interest… showing in my face and other lower regions.

"Pony play? No, but I'm the first to admit that in sexual situations I have indulged in role playing."

Role play? Oh, Bones, how poorly have you been loved if you have had to resort to role play to keep things interesting… although I have to admit that the idea of you dressed up as a French maid…

"You know what? It's getting a bit warm in here…"

Too warm… actually, too hot to handle. I hate this case; it's making it difficult to keep quiet about certain things that it's best for them to remain unmentioned…

XxxxX

"We all indulge in role play in sexual situations."

Don't include me in that generalization, Bones, I don't do that.

"Oh, not me, I would be normal here!"

These days, love is less normal than weird. But I still maintain I'm a normal guy who needs an emotional connection of sorts when it comes to having sex… and even more when it comes to making love. Oh, I'm not a saint, all right. I've had sex and I've made love, and I can appreciate the difference and whereas I'm thankful for the first, I'm looking for the later one.

"Booth, any time you look at a woman and make the judgment that she's beautiful, you objectify her. Every time I put on lipstick and nice clothes I'm objectifying myself. It's more subtle that what these people are doing, but otherwise, it's the same dynamic."

How can it be the same dynamic? I find you attractive with or without make-up. And to me you look just fine in jeans as you do on one of those nice dresses you seldom wear.

"When you're wearing lipstick, Bones, it's not like this…"

Because I could never feel interested in a horse like I could with your lipstick. Granted, the lipstick has nothing to do with it, it's just something I'll have to taste and rub out of my way when I get a taste of you…

XxxxX

"Why? I'll tell you why. Here we are, all of us, basically alone, separate creatures just circling each other, all searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places, some, they just give up hope because in their mind they're thinking, "Oh, there's nobody out there for me." But all of us, we keep trying over and over again. Why? Because every once in a while, every once in a while two people meet and there's that spark. And yes Bones, he's handsome and she's beautiful and maybe that's all they see at first, but making love? Making love, that's when two people become one."

And I finally stopped bumbling. Now I can look at you in the eye, man and woman talking about the real thing. Love, not sex, Bones. I'm perfectly aware that only very few of us get to experience that, but I keep looking nonetheless. I know that all I have to do is look across this table to find it, but I also know that the timing isn't right yet. I've already pushed my luck too far by telling you about my feelings in such an open fashion… I can tell by the way you're looking at me that you're already analyzing every word I said, wondering where is the catch.

"It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space."

Science. I'm not surprised you're trying to explain love with science. Maybe you can get away with it when you're discussing sex, but there's no way science will ever be able to explain love, no matter how hard you try.

"Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close."

And I want to believe I've… no… we've been doing things right, cause now you're the closest to me than any woman had gotten before.

"To what? Breaking the laws of physics?"

For you Bones, I'd break any law. I know you know that, too.

**"**Yeah, Bones, a miracle. Those people, role playing and their fetishes and their little sex games, it's crappy sex. You know, at least compared to the real thing."

And you and me, Bones, we're not going to have crappy sex. We're going to have the real thing. And you'll see the difference when we finally make love.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: ** Poor Booth… Bones made him feel like an ignorant outsider every time they talked sex. But in the end… it was him who knew best.


End file.
